Gifts from the heart
by nife
Summary: This is a collections of gifts to my various friends for the christmas. Yaoi, shonen ai. Pairing depend on the chapter
1. MithosxGenis

This is dedicated to seraphimofdeath, to whom I wish a Merry Christmas! This is the Mithos/Genis you wanted

With that done, be for warned of shonen-ai. Also note that I don't own ToS.

((I can't believe I'm doing this))

* * *

Late one night in the dwarf Altessa's house, two young half-elven boys were hunched over a table with many books, appearing to be studying. Originally there had been a human at the desk as well, but he had wandered off some time ago.

One of the boys with hair of silver sighed and tried to get the one of gold to reply to a question.

The other simply deflected it. "Even if I tried... I don't think I'd get it..." Mithos sighed dramatically, "after all I'm not nearly as smart as you."

Genis rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mithos, you just don't want to think about it."

"That's not true!" Mithos exclaimed, leaning over the boys homework, pointing to the question the younger Sage was asking him about. "I just have never studied summon spirits before!"

"But you had a flute that could summon Aska!" Genis shouted. "How could you **not** know?!"

"Genis... don't shout." Mithos said with a wince.

"Ah... sorry... it's just that flute..." Genis sighed. "You seem to know a lot, and have a lot of connections."

"Do I?" Mithos asked with a tilt of his head. "I'm just another half-elf."

"Not to me!" Genis said with a chuckle.

Mithos seemed to be trying to figure out whether to be shocked or embarrassed. "Genis... I uh..."

Genis just continued smiling. "You're my friend Mithos, my first half-elven friend! I was so happy to meet you!"

Mithos turned scarlet, and quickly turned his head away. "Ah... well... Genis, you're special to me too!"

"Thanks Mithos!" Genis exclaimed, turning back to his homework. "I just wish I could figure out the history of Gnome... or get your help on it..."

"But I really don't know Genis." Mithos said, tilting his head back. "I don't go on your grand adventures... and I haven't really learned anything outside Ozette."

Genis nodded. "That must have been really hard."

"Ah..." Mithos said, turning his eyes downward.

Genis put his hand on Mithos'. "You're not there now." He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Mithos smiled widely. "So, do you want to go outside and play?"

"But I've got to do this homework..." Genis said, eying it.

"I'll help you do it when we get back!" Mithos said, pulling him up. "Come on!"

"O... Okay!" Genis said. "But I thought... you didn't know anything about summon spirits."

"Well... I might know something..." He said sheepishly. "Now come on!"

Genis sighed exasperatedly, getting dragged along. "Geez Mithos! I knew you were holding out on me."


	2. For sylviaviridian

This story is in dedication to Tory! My Rping partner in crime and awesome friend! (Her online name is long and I like her real one better)

Merry Christmas my friend! This is a KxZ story pour toi!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Yaoi, and I don't own

* * *

"The birth of a life is always celebrated, no matter who they are, poor or rich..." The pastor continued his sermon to the crowd of Meltokian's who were, for the most part, avidly listening. 

But this of course mattered little to the current chosen of Tethe'alla, who was happy enough to ignore him and focus more on his own doting fans, who were now fighting over who got to sit next to him, (not that he minded.)

"I think I could use a break from that man's babbling..." He whispered to his fans, and ushered himself and them out of the cathedral. "Now my hunnies... shall we take a wander over to my house and celebrate this holiday the proper way?"

The girls all cooed and sighed, more than thrilled with the possibility of being around the chosen for a day.

All plans were brought to a halt as soon as Zelos heard a very familiar voice cough behind him. Turning quickly he threw his hands up, as though he were glad to see the man. "Kratos! My dearest teacher! How are you on this lovely day?" he exclaimed, shoving as much of a happy note as he could in his words.

"Wondering why you are not in church for the sermon of Martel's day of blessing," Kratos said, eying the flock of girls surrounding the chosen.

"Ah well..." Zelos said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know those things... they go, they bless you, and you pay them a huge amount of money! I already paid them my donation by being there, so there's not much point in me hanging around."

Kratos gave him an even glare, that he ran over all the girls as well. "I see... well, far be it from you to distract these... fine ladies from receiving their own blessings." His eyes flicked back to Zelos.

"Ah... I suppose he's right my fair damsels." Zelos sighed dramatically. "Why don't you all wander back inside and I'll catch up to you all later."

The girls all gave their sighs and moans of disappointment before begrudgingly walking back inside.

"You could at least try to act like a chosen." Kratos sighed at Zelos.

"Oh but I do!" Zelos countered, not at all deterred by the insult, "I give all my little hunnies hope and joy, making their hard lives a little more bearable!"

"I see..." Kratos said coldly, "Well then, why don't you and I get some sword practice in since you've already finished with the celebrations."

"What?! Work, and on a holiday?! You've got to be joking!" Zelos said with a pout, clearly not happy with the idea.

"You yourself said that you needn't be at the sermon... so you might as well do something useful with your time..." Kratos said, already walking back towards Zelos' mansion.

"Yeah but... sword practice? Do you even know what a holiday is?" Zelos said, dragging his feet as he walked along.

"A waste of time." Kratos said.

Zelos pouted, "You're so oooooold teacher..."

Kratos glared at him over his shoulder. "And you are far too young and petulant."

Zelos stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever, you just wouldn't know a good time if it came and bit you in the ass."

That got Kratos' attention. "What?" he asked, shooting him a mild glare.

"Well, let's see... you'd rather work than enjoy a holiday, even when everyone else is celebrating one; you always chase away everyone else's fun, instead of joining in; and you always glare, seriously do you ever smile?" Zelos said, mirroring his glare.

Kratos snorted. "So your perception is based off of me in Meltokio?" he asked.

"Well... when do I see you otherwise?" Zelos pointed out.

Kratos looked away, seeming to think about Zelos' point. "Well then, perhaps I will show **you** a good time." he said with a smirk.

Zelos blinked at him, wondering mildly if he had fallen asleep (or been knocked unconscious **again** by Kratos.) "Um... really?"

Kratos shrugged. "It's been a while since I've taken a vacation."

Zelos slowly felt a smile tug at his lips, and he allowed it to form. "Sure teach, lead the way."

-

"Ah!!! Holy shit!!" Zelos screamed as they went down another steep hill on the roller coaster they were on.

Kratos remained silent and calm for the most part, save for the small smile at the corner of his lips. "Having fun chosen?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Zelos shouted back, grinning widely.

"Good... after this we hit the beach..." He said.

Zelos smirked. "Sounds like a plan!"

After their ride was finished they made their way to the beach where huge waves crashed along the ocean. After a quick exchange they bought themselves a couple of bathing suits and headed to the change rooms.

Kratos was the first one to be done, wearing a black brief with a purple line up the side. Not his usual taste but it'd do. He glanced up and gasped when he saw what his pupil was wearing.

Zelos smirked at Kratos, giving a twirl. "What do you think?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible while shaking his barely clothed ass.

"It's a... thong?" Kratos half-asked, half-gasped.

Zelos' smirk turned nearly predatory. "Reeeeeeeally? I think you're just over exaggerating."

Kratos sighed, face-palming. "Whatever chosen, just don't blame me if it falls off." After that he walked over to a stand that held many surf boards and ordered two, after which he walked back over to Zelos with them and set them down. "Ever surf before?" he asked the chosen who had just finished lathering his front with suntan lotion.

"No... not really, I wasn't ever really allowed. The church was to afraid I'd drown." Zelos answered.

"Then I'll teach you." Kratos said, "Turn around, I'll get your back."

Zelos nodded, turning so Kratos could have access with the sunscreen. "Though I'd much prefer a hunny."

"Yes, but knowing you you'd probably end up revealing that you're the chosen." Kratos sighed.

"Yeah... then back to Meltokio I'd be, stuffed in that stupid sermon." Zelos sighed as well, albeit far more dramatically.

Kratos shook his head. "You didn't seem to enjoy it before." he said, lathering Zelos' back.

"No... not really..." Zelos admitted, "just a bunch of rich idiots trying to outshine each other through giving an abhorred amount of money to the church, who just sucks it all in..."

Kratos nodded. "Don't some of those donations go to the poor?"

"Do you see the slums getting any better?" Zelos asked.

Sighing again, Kratos shook his head. "I see the pope is as greedy as always."

"Not like that's going to change." Zelos said, eying him. "You done there pops?"

"Yes." Kratos said, moving his hands away from his students back.

Zelos smiled. "Want me to do yours?"

"No, I don't burn." Kratos answered, picking up his board and heading to the water. "Come on, I'll show you a good time."

Zelos smirked, and picking up his own he followed him. "Sounds awesome pops."

"Don't call me that..." Kratos said back to him with a glare.

-

"You pick this up pretty naturally." Kratos said as he coasted on his board beside Zelos.

Zelos laughed, flicking his hair out of his face. "Really? I guess I'm just a genius!"

"Don't get over confident." Kratos said, giving him a scolding glare.

"Bah, you need to live a little." Zelos chirped back.

Kratos rolled his eyes, but simply watched as his student went on to chase another wave, the chosen's stupid grin never wavering.

He rode up the wave, trying not to wobble to much, lest he fall off. However when he came to far to the edge he toppled over, like a bowling pin, flailing his arms.

Kratos sighed and quickly made his way over to his board. "Have a fun flight?" He asked to the surfacing boy.

Zelos choked up sea water, clinging to his board. "That's not funny! I could have died!!"

"I would have saved you..." Kratos said, waving off his concern, "and didn't I tell you to not grow over confident?"

Zelos just pouted at him. "Cruel..."

"Do you want to stop for a while then?" Kratos asked, "Or we could do something else."

Zelos tilted his head curiously. "What would we go do?"

"We could head up to Flanoir and go snowboarding." Kratos suggested.

"Flanoir?!" Zelos exclaimed, "No... no I don't want to..."

Kratos looked at him oddly. "Is there a reason chosen?"

Zelos looked back down at his board. "No... it's just I..." he wasn't sure how to go about this without revealing a truth that he didn't want to show.

Kratos gave Zelos a look before shrugging. "Then we'll stay here. You're of age to drink so I think we'll enjoy a bit of Altamira's night life."

Seeming deeply relieved at the change of topic, Zelos nodded, a smile returning to his face. "Sounds great!"

Returning the smile gently, Kratos' eyes wandered back to the shore. "We should take a break though and get something to eat."

"Alright, I understand..." Zelos said with a wide smirk, "you're old and all..."

Kratos gave him a mild glare, cuffing him behind the ear before coasting back to the shore.

-

Kratos sighed as he watched the chosen get drunk off his rocker. He wondered vaguely if this hadn't been his own doing and he was some how being punished for basically kidnapping the chosen off to some unknown location...

He could nearly see the papers now...

Laughing quietly to himself he figured he'd get himself another drink and just keep an eye on the wandering redhead.

Zelos meanwhile was flirting with anything that moved, playing and even nearly being lured away to someone's waiting bed, but he couldn't. He didn't remember why, but for some reason he simply couldn't leave without someone here by his side. If only he could remember who that 'someone' was.

He wandered over to the bar and ordered himself another drink. However that plan came up flat when someone took his drink away before he even got a sip. "What is the meaning of this!" He shouted drunkenly at the 'assailant'.

Kratos sighed at Zelos. "You've had quite enough tonight." he said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Zelos slurred back, slumping slightly into his arms.

Kratos put down his own drink. "I think it's time I get you to bed."

Zelos sighed contently in his arms. "Okay pretty..." He gave a drunken giggle, passing out in his arms.

Kratos rolled his eyes and picked the man up, waving off the security that had come to check it out by showing his I.D. He carried him bridal style all the way back to the hotel room. Once he was in the room he placed Zelos down and took off his boots, following up with his own.

"Well... I suppose I should get you dressed." He said to himself, before going about getting Zelos into his night clothes.

"Hm... hunny..." Zelos moaned, smirking in his dreams.

Kratos rolled his eyes again, taking off Zelos shirt. He reflected that, despite the chosen's laziness, he was rather built and rather well toned. Slapping himself mentally for checking out his student, he continued to undress him; removing his pants. He then set about getting him into a more comfortable outfit to sleep in.

Once that was done he did the same for himself, getting into the other bed. "Good night silly chosen, I hope I showed you that I could have a little 'fun' too." he laughed, then lay his head down and joined the chosen in a light slumber.

-


	3. For Meowzychan

Hello everyone! This is a story for my dear friend Meowzy whom loves KxY as much as I do (perhaps even more.) It was suppose to be a Christmas gift but the plot bunnies attacked and accidentally made her one-shot story into a full length story.

Sorry for the lateness my friend, but I hope this will make it up!

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.

-

There was an echoing sigh emitted from a blunet half-elf to the open window. These sighs had been happening periodically now, followed by a shifting of body weights. "Kratos..."

"He's been doing that for a while now..." Another person, with hair the colour of fire and the removed status of chosen, said to his companion.

"I've noticed." His companion said, hair and eyes of brown and wielder of the name and power of the eternal sword. "What do you think his problem is exactly Zelos?"

"I don't know bud." Zelos sighed. "They got into a fight and now their refusing to talk to each other."

"That's dumb." Lloyd said. "What kind of fight?"

"Something about who gets to top..." Zelos muttered.

"...Tops?" Lloyd echoed, utterly confused.

Zelos looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Being on top when they're have sex my dear boy."

"U-Oh..." Lloyd blushed, looking at the sighing blunet. "Why would they argue over that?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask old mopey one here." Zelos said, standing up from where he was laying of Yuan's sofa and over to the blunet who was at his desk. "Hey Yu-chan!"

Yuan glared up at him, turning from the reports he was supposedly doing. "You'll cease to call me that when you have no tongue." he said calmly though the threat was clear.

Zelos laughed. "Now there's the Yuan I know!"

Yuan sighed again, "What do you want Zelos?" he said still glaring at him.

"Oh just wondering why you keep sighing your lovers name." Zelos said.

"...This is what you think of?" Yuan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, why is it?" Lloyd asked walking over two him.

"If I answer can I ask you a question?" Yuan answered with a question.

"Sure." Zelos said with a wide smile.

"We've been fighting over work load... he says I work to much." Yuan answered. "Now here's my question, how the hell did you get in my office?"

"Um... stunt actors?" Lloyd answered nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Yuan looked at them both as if they'd lost their minds. Sighing he shot them a death glare before shouting, "Get the fuck out!"

Both were gone in two seconds flat.

-

Later that night Yuan was just locking up his office, stomping down the hall of his base intent on going home for the day. "Hooi... Damned brats entering my base... I need to get better security..."

"Maybe if they knew you were crazy they'd stay away?" A voice asked.

"K-Kratos!" Yuan gasped, turning to face the man. "Wh-When did you..?"

"Just a moment ago, your security really does suck." Kratos sighed with a slight smirk.

"Idiot! Who's the one who destroyed most of my patrol robots!!" Yuan shouted at him.

"My son?" Kratos answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! It's your fault for creating him, so therefor it's your fault!!" Yuan shouted, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!! Ow ow ow ow!!" Kratos cried, hopping on his foot. "That hurt!"

"That's your fault too, for being so annoying!!" Yuan shouted back at him.

Kratos looked at him with a bewildered look. "...Can't argue with that logic, because it isn't there!"

Yuan kicked him in the other shin, making the other angel jump around again, howling in pain.

"God damning Yuan!!" he cried in agony.

"Well don't be so damned stupid and you won't get injured." Yuan said with a humph, turning on his heel, heading out.

"Eh?" Kratos said, staring after him looking completely lost. "How in hell is whatever the hell we were arguing about my fault?!"

"It just is." Yuan said with a shrug, not stopping.

Kratos blinked once, then twice, then three times before facepalming. "Yuan!! Get your half-elven butt over here this minute and explain that in English!"

Yuan stopped, turning his head slightly. "What's to explain?"

Kratos stomped, well limped, over to him. "Why is it my fault?!" he cried in outrage and confusion.

"I already explained that human." Yuan said with another humph.

Kratos twitched in anger, then picked Yuan up and threw him over his shoulder. He held his legs so he wouldn't be kicked as he hauled him back to the blunet's office.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing Aurion! Put me down this instant!!" Yuan shouted, flailing as much as he could in his position.

"No." Kratos said flatly, unlocking the office with ease and locking it again once they were inside. "You and I need to have a chat!" he said, putting the blunet angel down.

"About what?" Yuan growled not at all happy with just being manhandled.

"About this stupid argument and everything else that's been happening lately!" Kratos growled back.

"Happening?" Yuan echoed clearly not understanding what the hell Kratos was talking about.

"You!" Kratos said, pointing to him. "You've been this, this... this stupid angry! You yell at the drop of a hat, beat the shit out of anything that moves slightly wrong! Do you know why?!"

Yuan stared at him, a slight fear in his voice for provoking the other angel's anger. "N-No..."

"Because you're overworked! You don't ever take a break except when you just can't stand anymore! I know we're angels and everything but..."

Now it was Yuan's turn to get angry. "What the Hell Aurion! How dare you even _think_that you can dictate how I run my life!!" He stood up, getting into Kratos' face. "I've lived this long on my own! I don't need your help now, _especially_!"

Kratos stood with his mouth hanging open, this' how their argument had gone the previous night as well. Well damned if he didn't make his point this time. "Then why are you so angry all the time?" he asked quietly and calmly.

Yuan blinked at him, a shock etching into his features. "What?"

"Why are you angry all the time?" Kratos repeated. "You shout, flip out, throw stuff..." he listed off, "and you've cried for the first time in a long time."

"Wh-What?!" Yuan shouted, surprise filling him as well as slight outrage. "When did you...?"

"After our fight, I went back to apologize when I saw you sitting there crying." Kratos answered. "I haven't seen you cry in a _very_ long time."

Yuan looked away. "So, what does crying have to do with anything... lots of people cry..."

"Yuan... you were crying over a pot..." Kratos said sweatdropping.

"I liked that pot!" Yuan shouted in his defense. "Botta gave it to me..."

Kratos sobered up a bit. "Yuan..."

"I lose things so easily... objects... friends... family..." Yuan said, looking away. "It doesn't matter what it is..."

"Yuan..." Kratos said, lifting his chin.

"Don't!" Yuan shouted, backing away from him. "Don't pity me! I don't need it!!"

Kratos sighed. "I don't pity you Yuan... but I can understand." he said, wrapping his hands around him.

Yuan stiffened in his arms, not looking back. "I'm fine..." he said quietly.

"Like hell." Kratos muttered into his hair, not letting go. "You're not fine, you haven't been 'fine' in quite some time."

"Now you're accusing me of being crazy?" Yuan huffed.

"No, I'm just worried, we all are." Kratos sighed. "Now please, let's talk about what's going on."

Yuan sighed, sagging in Kratos' arms. "Kratos I..." he started then stopped, hesitating on how to phrase his words. "Let me sit down, I can't talk to you when your behind me..." he finished, not really sure on what else to say.

"Alright." Kratos agreed, leading him to his room that was attached to Yuan's office. "So tell me."

"I'm getting to that!" Yuan growled, sitting down on his bed, "but I... I don't really know what to say..."

Kratos sighed. "I guess I should address the actual problems." He said, moving to lean against the wall opposite to Yuan. "Firstly I want to know why you haven't been sleeping."

Yuan glanced up at him, seeming surprised at his words. "Sleeping? Kratos I can't sleep."

"You can when your body is over taxed, or you can at least meditate but you haven't even done that." Kratos sighed. "You haven't stopped working in days."

Yuan looked down, away from those knowing eyes. "I... don't need to take a break..."

"Yes you do Yuan, even angels get mentally and physically tired! You need to take a break but you haven't. I know you like to work but this is ridiculous, even for you." Kratos nearly shouted, walking over to the blunet angel and lifting his chin so he could see his eyes.

"I hate remembering!" Yuan cried, glaring at Kratos before slapping his hand away and turning the glare to a far wall.

"Hate... remembering?" Kratos echoed, confusion ringing in his voice.

"All I do is remember... now that I have nothing else to do I sit and remember..." Yuan answered. "Remember everything... Martel's death... Botta's... all my other companions within the renegades and out..."

"I see..." Kratos said none to delicately, "and how long have you been hiding this pain?" he asked.

Yuan's eye twitched. "I've hid this all my life..."

Kratos startled slightly, eyes widening in surprise. "You've been hiding this pain for your entire life?"

"It wasn't always so unbearable..." Yuan sighed at his friends look. "You needn't give me that look of pity..."

Kratos sighed, then wrapped his arms around Yuan and just held him close. "I love you Yuan... and I want to take away your pain... I know I can't though..."

"That must be terrible..." Yuan scoffed, stiffening at the contact.

"...so I'll give you new memories to replace the old broken ones..." Kratos finished, kissing Yuan despite the blunet's original anger.

Yuan gasped into the kiss, quickly giving into it. He allowed Kratos to hold and gingerly press against him. They both broke the kiss when the need for air over came the need for passion. "K-Kratos..." Yuan gasped, looking at his lover with shocked eyes.

Kratos smiled, pecking Yuan's lips again then kissing his nose. "No matter how cranky you get I've always loved you, and I want to hold your pain so it won't burn you..."

Yuan blinked, lips quirking slightly. "You're such a sap..."

-


End file.
